The Lady's Captain
by EliKrane1982
Summary: Steve Rogers is a guest in the halls of the gods. Lady Sif decides to teach him a thing or two about Asgardian customs.
Part 1:

Steve Rogers had never seen anything like Asgard, and that was saying something. In his abnormally long lifetime, Captain America had seen some pretty darn crazy stuff.

But nothing like this.

A once skinny kid from the bronx walking through the halls of the gods. Geez. That was certainly difficult to wrap his head around.

The Avengers had helped save Asgard from annihilation. Only a few hours earlier, Steve had been fighting on an Alien battlefield (which had been mind-blowing, to say the least), with enemies so numerous Thor himself had almost been overwhelmed.

Steve had turned the tide, although he would never claim credit for it. The Asgardian advisors had loathed following his strategies (they were probably thinking of ways to poison him right now), but Thor had vouched for him, and together with Stark, Banner and the Asgardian forces, they had driven the enemy back into their own realm.

Thor had insisted they stay to celebrate. Steve had come to think of the God of Thunder as a brother in arms. He respected and admired him for his courage and confidence, but he could never bring himself to share Thor's habit of revelling in his victories. War had always been part of Steve's life, and he took a small amount of pride in what he'd accomplished, but at the end of every fight, his thoughts quickly moved on to the next. Asgard was beautiful, but now he was wasting time here. He wanted to get back to work.

Of course, Stark was on the celebration train before the offer had left Thor's lips. Even Banner had been enthusiastic about the idea of staying in Asgard for another night, claiming he had a 'scientific interest" in the Asgardian social structure. When Steve had last seen him he'd been 'evaluating' his third tankard of ale. So much for science.

At first, Steve had tried to get involved, but apparently his metabolism burned Asgardian ale just as quickly as the beer back home. Three hours into the festivities and he'd still been stone cold sober, painfully aware that everyone else was getting good and toasted.

So, he'd slipped out and made his way to "The Hall of Tomorrow's Victories" as Thor had grandly called it. It was basically an Asgardian gym. Wooden training dummies were standing along the walls and heavy bags of sand hung from the ceiling. Steve smiled.

"Now this feels like home." he said, taking off his jacket and driving a heavy punch into the nearest bag.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He hadn't seen her watching him. She'd been discreet, although she wasn't sure why. If she wanted the company of someone for the night she usually approached her desired target and asked him outright. Men were such simple creatures after all.

But _he_ was different. He had an honesty, a naivety that she felt drawn to. She'd watched many of the Asgardian women approach him, ask him to join them, dance with them, and every time he shook his head, blushed and politely thanked them for asking.

Thor had referred to him as "The Captain" and she knew he'd been integral to their victory. She'd seen him fight during the battle, and although she still felt Midgardian warriors were inferior to their Asgardian counter-parts in every way, she had to admit to being impressed with the way he handled that shield of his.

She smiled at his awkwardness now. He was trying to slip out unnoticed, bumping into tables as he made his retreat. She decided not to let him escape so easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stood in the doorway of the training hall, watching the muscles in his back sliding under his light shirt as he hit the bag with flurries of punches.

He hadn't seen her yet. She waited for a pause in his rhythmic jabs before speaking.

"Are you planning on fighting little girls?"

Steve turned quickly, elbowing one of the wooden training dummies as he did so. It clattered to the floor with a crash that echoed around the hall.

"Oh geez." Steve mumbled, "I'm sorry I-" he hauled the dummy back up and ran a hand quickly through his hair. "I didn't think anyone would be in here. I'm, uh, Steve Rogers."

"Lady Sif." said the young woman, stepping out of the shadows.

Steve knew who she was. Thor's fearsome right hand. He'd seen her in battle, and had almost gotten his head sliced off because he couldn't resist the urge to stop and watch such a formidable display of strength and speed.

She was also, he noticed now, startlingly beautiful, which in a strange way seemed to make her even more dangerous.

Steve still didn't have the slightest idea how to talk to startlingly beautiful women.

"I was just finishing up," he lied. "I'll get out of your way."

Sif smiled, and began to walk a slow circle around him, her smoky eyes trailing up and down his body. Steve suddenly felt very self conscious. She stopped at the bag he'd just been pummelling. "I said, are you planning on fighting with children? Your punches seem to suggest so."

Was she _mocking_ him? Steve knew from Thor that Sif held all Midgardians in contempt. Steve suspected it hadn't helped when Thor had fallen in love with one of them. Still, he wasn't going to let her have fun at his expense.

"We can't all be Gods, m'am." Steve said, brightly. "Some of us have to put in more work than others."

Sif suddenly moved closer to him, causing him to take a step back. "Did you see any other female warriors on the battlefield today?"

Steve faltered, his temporary bravado slipping away, "I-.. no, m'am, I don't think that I did."

"Asgardian society does not permit women to fight." Sif went on, looking Steve directly in the eyes. "I am here, because every time someone told me what I could not do, I went ahead and _did_ it. So please, do not talk to me about 'putting in work'"

In truth, Sif hadn't been insulted by his words. She'd insulted him first, after all. However, she was enjoying the way his pretty eyes flicked down to the floor, and the way the blush crept up into his cheeks. He was squirming under her gaze, and she decided to play with him a little before she had her way with him.

"I'm sorry," Steve said "I didn't mean to say-"

"I wish to test my strength against yours." Sif announced over his apology. She turned from him and selected a wooden sword from a nearby rack.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea." Steve shook his head, watching her spin the sword skilfully from one hand to the other.

"Why not?" Sif asked, a smile playing about her lips. "Will you be unable to cope with the humiliation when I force you to your knees?"

Steve shot her a smile back. She was baiting him, and he couldn't help walking into her trap. After all, he'd never ran from a fight in his life.

"Alright, m'am." he sighed. "but when I beat you, I want you to remember that this was your idea." He picked up a round wooden shield, similar in dimension to the one he was used to.

Sif scoffed. "Who is this 'm'am' you speak of? You can address me as Lady Sif. Until I have you on your back, then you may call me Goddess."

She lunged forward with speed that defied belief. Steve lifted the shield just in time to parry her thrust, but she was already one move ahead and hit him squarely in his unguarded ribs. He fell backwards, letting his momentum carry him over into a roll and back up onto his feet.

They went back and forth for a few minutes. Parry, jab, thrust, block. Sif was shocked by his speed and agility. He was faster than any of the men she trained with, which seemed impossible to her, and for a moment she was concerned that she'd underestimated him.

She threw all her weight forward, into a devastating uppercut, but this time Steve evaded her easily, bringing his shield down hard on her shoulder as he spun around her. She cried out and stumbled forward clumsily.

He took advantage, sweeping her legs out. The Goddess of War tumbled awkwardly onto her backside.

Steve smiled as she looked up at him, deep green eyes burning with anger.

"I have you on your butt, now you may call me Captain." he teased, with a mocking bow. He offered her a hand. She took it, and allowed him to pull her up towards him. Suddenly she seemed very close, their faces only inches apart.

Sif brought her lips to his ear. He felt her breath on his cheek and momentarily lost the strength in his legs. "Thor told me all about you, Captain," she whispered. "How you were weak, and they made you strong. How you slept, and they woke you up. Tell me, during all of that, did you ever find the time to experience the warm touch of a woman?"

Steve's face burned hot. He tried to hide it from her but it was impossible. Sif let out a deep, rich laugh and gently brushed her nose against his. "I'll take that as a no."

He swallowed hard. She was toying with him. Her scent was making him feel punch drunk, and she knew exactly what his weak spots were. She knew that her beauty was a weapon that could be used against him.

Without warning, she brought her thigh up swiftly between his legs. Lights exploded in Steve's eyes. His shield slipped from his hand, falling uselessly to the floor as he felt a rush of intense pain fill his stomach. His ankles buckled, dropping him to his knees.

"Good boy," Sif taunted. "Fall at my feet."

She drove her fist into his jaw. The blow whipped his head around and caused him to slump heavily onto his back.

Steve lay for a moment, dazed and groggy. Her strength was incredible. Even with the super serum, he was outmatched. His body usually allowed him to recover abnormally quickly from most blows, but not hers.

He suddenly felt pressure across both of his biceps, and when he willed his eyes to focus, he realised Sif was standing on top of him, pinning both his arms down against the floor.

She lowered herself down until she was sitting on his stomach, then leant forward, placing her hands on his chest.

"Er, looks like you win, m'am. I-"

Before he knew what was happening her lips had captured his. Her tongue flicked in and out of his mouth, lightly at first then forcefully, hot and thirsty. His brain went haywire. He felt as if every drop of his strength was being drained out through his lips, and he was helpless to stop it.

Sif pulled back, smiling mischievously. He tasted sweeter than the Asgardian men she'd known. His pupils were blown wide and he looked intoxicated. Intoxicated by one kiss. The satisfaction that she had this power over him warmed the base of her stomach. He was beautiful, she had to admit, especially with his fight-tousled hair and kiss-swollen lips.

She kept her mouth close to his, allowing their lips to brush lightly against each other, teasing him. Making him ache for her. Bringing him further and further under her control.

"Oh, Captain," she said, letting her finger gently trail the outline of his bruised jaw, "Let's not continue a fight we both know you'll lose."

"Ha," Steve attempted to regain some of his composure, "M'am, I can do this all day."

"So can I," said Sif, her eyes turned dark as she closed the gap between them, kissing him into a state of helplessness once more.

When she broke their connection again, he leant forward, trying to taste more of her. She laughed and put her finger to his lips, "Such a pretty boy, and so eager…"

Steve lay back against the cold stone floor, looking up into her beautiful, ferocious eyes. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Do you… do you know how to use Asgardian magic?" He asked, searching her face for a hint of deception.

"No," Sif grinned. "I do not need magic to ensnare you, Captain. I can make you mine using more… tradition techniques."

As she spoke she slid backwards, off Steve's stomach and onto his crotch.

His sharp intake of breath was exactly the reaction she was looking for.

"Submit." she said, looking confidently into his eyes. "Submit, and worship me as you should, Midgardian."

Steve wanted to deny her the satisfaction, but he was beginning to feel a fire burn between his legs. His muscles had turned to putty and his senses were clouded by a kind of warm, sweet fog.

Through that fog he felt his lips move, and heard his voice say "Yes… yes my Lady."

A triumphant smirk crossed Sif's face. She stoop up, then reached down a grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him up onto his knees. She bent forward and whispered directions to her bed chamber into his ear.

"Be there in half an hour, slave." she said, then turned and exited the hall, knowing his eyes would be fixed on her hips until the doors closed behind her.

It took Steve a full two minutes to muster the strength to stand up.


End file.
